<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling While Saving The World by zofia_kayian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388796">Falling While Saving The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zofia_kayian/pseuds/zofia_kayian'>zofia_kayian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zofia_kayian/pseuds/zofia_kayian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins during the mid-credit scene after Captain Marvel. Don't know how long I'll make this series :) depends on how many people want it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling While Saving The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I got the distress message I knew something outlandishly terrible had happened. I gave the man that pager 23 years ago. He didn’t use it when Asgardians levelled a small town, not when aliens attacked New York City, he never used it until now. What I’m about to fly into, must be a shit show.</p><p>“Where’s Fury?” is the first thing to come out of my mouth. I don’t recognize any of these people, who are talking about Fury like he’s dead. He can’t be dead.</p><p>“Who are you?” The blonde in front of me responds, I can see her hand move towards her gun. While the woman does look tense, I can’t help but notice her beauty. <em>Now is not the time Carol</em>.</p><p>“As it seems you all are the ones who called me, shouldn’t you know who I am?” I motion to the pager “I’m going to ask one more time: Where. Is. Fury?” I stare back at them all, waiting for an answer.</p><p>The blonde physically relaxes her body when she realizes I’m the one they were waiting for. The man on her left begins to speak “Look, we have a lot to talk about. Come, let’s sit down.” He looks oddly familiar to me, but I don’t know where to place him; another blonde, tall, broad shoulders. Where do I know this man from?</p><p>“That’s Captain America, if you were wondering.” The other man says, I guess he saw my quizzical look on my face. However, after hearing that, I just have more unanswered questions.</p><p>“How is that possible? You died… right?” I pause, “Well people thought I was dead too, so who am I to judge?”</p><p>“If you didn’t know about Cap, there is a lot to catch you up on. Who are you again?” This time the fourth person spoke up, he was Air Force, I could tell by his dog tags.</p><p>“My name is Captain Marvel, though most people on Earth call me Carol Danvers.”</p><p>“Most people on <em>Earth</em>?” the mysterious woman responds.</p><p>“Yes, I mainly travel through galaxies to protect the oppressed and keep the peace.” I throw up a peace sign for good measure. “Long story short, I met Fury in the 90s. He helped me when I was lost so I gave him that to contact me if he ever needed anything.” I point back to the room that holds the pager.</p><p>“Okay, well <em>our</em> long story short is that a dic...tator named Thanos collected a bunch of powerful infinity stones to destroy the world. We tried to fight him but we lost and then he wiped out 50% of all species.” Captain America looks down as he finishes his thought. I can see the pain pouring out onto the table from all of them.</p><p>Thanos… I know him. Well, I've heard of him, he’s kind of a myth up in the galaxies. The kind that you tell your kids about so they behave. Now he’s real. <em>Great</em>. And he killed a whole lot of people. My heart sinks thinking about it.</p><p>“And Fury… was one of them?”</p><p>“Yes, contacting you was the last thing he did before...”</p><p>Fury is dead. Fury was dying and he called me to save him, to save everyone. “I need a minute, is there a bathroom or something?” One of them wordlessly points to a door on the left. I quickly get up and walk to it. Before I enter I turn back and see them all staring at the void. Obviously trying not to think about what has happened to 50% of their friends and family.</p><p>What about my family? Maria and Monica, they have to be okay. I grab my phone and press Maria’s name. It rings a few times before I hear her voice.</p><p>“Carol? Is everything okay? Are you on Earth?”</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so glad to hear your voice, is Monica there?” I bite my nail, a bad habit I grew up with that came back to me when I got my memories back.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s upstairs playing with her friend. Do you want me to call her down?”</p><p>“No no that’s not necessary. Maria, have you watched the news recently?”</p><p>“Well, now that you mentioned it, I haven’t been watching the news at all lately. After finding out your best friend is a superhero, regular news gets a bit mundane.” When she says that I can practically see her smile through the phone. I wish I could smile back.</p><p>“Listen, put on channel 5 and call me if you need anything. I’m so glad you answered.”</p><p>“Okay Carol, whatever you say?” I hang up the phone and when I turn around, the woman I first spoke to is behind me.</p><p>“I’m glad your friends are safe, my name is Natasha by the way.” She is leaning on the door, I didn’t even hear her come in. She must be a spy, like Fury. “Sorry to sneak up on you, but we need to get you up to speed quickly.” I can hear the desperation from her voice. They all were relying on that pager to summon someone to save the day.</p><p>“Okay, lead the way.” She turns and I follow, when we get back to the table the Air Force soldier is absent and Captain America is holding a tablet of some kind.</p><p>“Here, this should tell you everything you need to know.” He hands me the tablet and gets up “I need to make some calls.” He leaves without another word.</p><p>Now it was just me, Natasha and this tablet I’m staring down at. It’s a compilation of news and S.H.I.E.L.D files that goes back many years. I quickly realize it’s their story.</p><p>“If you have any questions, come find me. I’ll be nearby.” And then it was just me and the tablet.</p><p>-----</p><p>“A billionaire narcissist, a guy with major temperament issues, a man out of his time, two highly skilled assassins and a demigod.” I say out loud after reading through everything on the tablet. Those were Earth’s ‘Mightiest Heroes’?</p><p>“Don’t forget a high school spider kid and an Ant Man.” Natasha replies as I walk into the kitchen she was sitting in.</p><p>“I didn’t realize there were so many heroes on Earth, most planets have no one to protect the innocent…” And because of that, I’ve had to protect many of these planets myself.</p><p>“So that’s why you haven’t stayed here? To protect the innocents up there?” She points towards the sky. This woman is trying to read me, which makes sense since she knows nothing about me really. After what I had just read about her I should be scared, or at least distant. However, I can’t help but think that all the mindless killing and following orders were behind her; She doesn't look like the killer on those security tapes anymore. Natasha’ honor code has changed. Now that is something I can relate to.</p><p>“It’s a bit more complicated than that, but yeah basically.” Natasha nods as a reply “So this… Tony Stark is lost in space, I can go get him. Do you guys know where he is? Any beacon or distress signals?” After reading Captain America’s debrief of their last mission, I learned that one of the main brains of their operations is stuck in space. “I think it would be a good first step to figuring out how to move forward.”</p><p>Natasha stands up and calls down the rest of the crew, a new member enters the room. Rocket is his name I think? He’s a raccoon. Which might seem crazy to the regular person, but after traveling through space as much as I have, nothing surprises me anymore.</p><p>“Rocket, the ship Tony and Nebula are stuck on, it’s yours right? Is there some sort of way we can track it?” Natasha asks right when everyone joins around the kitchen island.</p><p>“Well now that I think about it, the ship does have a homing beacon” Rocket responds “and before you guys yell at me for not saying anything sooner, I didn’t think that information was vital since there was no way of getting up there in the first place!”</p><p>“I can go save them, get me those coordinates.” After I say that, none of them move. They all are just staring at me as if I said something wrong.</p><p>“We still barely know who you are! How do we know you’re trustworthy?”</p><p>“Because Fury trusted her…” Natasha replies. I’m honestly surprised she stood up for me so quickly and from the looks of the others, they are too. “If Fury used his last few moments to call her here, we need to let her help us. We have no other way of saving Tony and Nebula, and we also have no idea how much longer they can survive up there!”</p><p>“You’re right Natasha. Rocket, help Banner find that beacon. Rhodes, contact Pepper Potts and tell her we are looking for Tony. Everyone else, find something to do.” Damn, Captain America’s commanding voice puts me right back into the Air Force. I’m not sure if that’s comforting or not. Though, I am glad he is willing to trust me, that they all are, especially after what they’ve just been through.</p><p>Everyone leaves the kitchen except for Natasha and I.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for sticking up for me back there. I know you guys don’t know much-”</p><p>“You’re right, we don’t know anything about you. I searched all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s files and I couldn’t find one word about you. So, either Fury really didn’t want anyone to know you existed or you’re lying. I am choosing to believe the latter because while I don’t trust you, I trust Fury.” Natasha interrupts me and I can’t blame her suspicion of me. These people have gone through a lot, trusting me is a lot to ask.</p><p>“Look, I get it. I wouldn’t trust me either. I swear, once I return with your friends, I’ll answer all your questions. Okay?” Natasha nods again in response, so I have to assume that’s enough for now.</p><p>While I feel a strange urge to continue to talk to her, I know she needs some space. While I read most of her files, I know there’s more to this S.H.I.E.L.D Agent than what’s in those reports. She seems different than the rest of the other Avengers I’ve met so far… more reserved. The others are easy to read, they wear their hearts on their sleeves. Natasha is a bit confusing, she seemed to be on my side not five minutes ago, and then she turns and grills me.</p><p>I like her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this! I didn't want to have a super fast beginning to their relationship, so we're gunna have a sloww burnnnn!</p><p>Please leave a comment of how you guys feel about this story! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>